


Pre-F Strike

by maddishHatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: For the Lulz, Gen, MSPARP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddishHatter/pseuds/maddishHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Msparp. Vriska and Karkat talk... and Vriska shocks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-F Strike

Thursday 31 October 2013  
This is a script style chat.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
arachnidsGrip [AG] joined chat.  
AG: And fuck you too.  
AG: ::::)  
CG: WAIT, WHAT?  
AG: It's just a pre-F strike  
CG: WAY TO THROW A CURVEBALL BEFORE I CAN SAY ANYTHING.  
AG: So I don't have to say it l8tr  
CG: AND IF YOU HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN?  
CG: IT IS LOOKING VERY LIKELY IT COULD BE A THING THAT HAPPENS.  
AG: Yeah, Well.  
AG: I suppose I cpuld just be like "Karkat, please refer to Post 1" or something  
CG: TCH, CONVENIENCE. OF COURSE YOU'D HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN PLACE.  
CG: I'D REITERATE FOR THE SAKE OF REALLY HAVING THAT SHIT SINK IN.  
AG: Duh! Well I have Tavros to deal with.  
AG: 8e seeing you!!!!!!!!  
CG: GOD DAMN IT.  
CG: FUCK YOU VRISKA, KNOWING FULL WELL YOUR PREEMPTIVE RESPONSE.  
CG: JUST...GOD DAMN IT.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.


End file.
